


На краю Синдзюку

by eddiedelete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Сколько раз Джонни задавался вопросом, что понадобилось младшему императорскому сыну в этом захолустье? И задается ли он вопросом сейчас, зачем нужно было проделывать весь этот путь со сломанным датчиком в протезе? Зачем, Марк?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	На краю Синдзюку

Марк вбежал в вагон за пару секунд до того, как захлопнулись двери, едва не вписавшись в закрытые двери напротив. Перевёл дыхание и, прислонившись спиной к дрожащему металлу, стёк вниз на пол. Надплечье адски жгло, словно горели кости и сухожилия, до пузырящегося состояния закипала кровь. Ещё никогда путь до Синдзюку не казался таким долгим. Марк отсчитывал секунды, которые перетекали в минуты издевательски медленно. Хотелось закрыть глаза. Воображаемая глухая тьма за прикрытыми веками выглядела приятнее боли, но слишком уж был велик шанс в ней остаться.

Марк стоял в сердце Синдзюку, когда болезненный огонь добрался до пальцев. Он едва держался на ногах, давя из последних сил на звонок, спрятанный под плющом. Оголённые провода нервной системы как новый музыкальный инструмент, перебором пара аккордов, и в ушах от боли начало дребезжать. Когда Джонни подхватил Марка на руки, почему-то невпопад подумалось, хорошо хоть не Марш Мендельсона. Только после этого он позволил себе закрыть глаза и провалиться в долгожданную темноту.

В мастерской не было окон, поэтому, очнувшись, Марк не мог оценить, сколько времени провёл без сознания. Джонни, закинув ноги на стол, со скучающим видом составлял цифровую модель – чего именно не разобрать. Но это однозначно было что-то заказное и, судя по его незаинтересованному лицу, весьма посредственное. Марк позволил себе еще немного понаблюдать за Джонни – как он хмурит брови, зачесывает волосы назад. Как скрестив руки за головой, откидывается на кресло. Кожа на внутренней стороне левого плеча была полностью забита чернилами. Геометрические фигуры вырисовывались в микросхему, словно не татуировка, а печать корпорации. Марк знал, что Джонни не расскажет о её происхождении, поэтому никогда не спрашивал. Личные вопросы не котировались между людьми, которые являлись никем друг для друга, и это «никто» даже не на отметке «ничтожно мало».

Джонни оттолкнулся ногой от стола, подкатившись на кресле к проектору. Как только недорисованная цифровая модель погасла, по всему периметру мастерской загорелся свет. Кажется, Марк слегка отвлекся, сконцентрировавшись на Джонни, а не на своих ощущениях, что, вроде как, являлось приоритетнее. Только сейчас он осознал, что совсем не чувствовал правую руку. Облокотившись на левую, Марк попытался принять сидячее положение, но его в момент дезориентировало, и он упал обратно на кушетку. После трёх таких же неудачных попыток, Марк схватил первый попавшийся инструмент и запустил в Джонни, который смотрел на его мучения, никак не реагируя.  
\- Ты поможешь мне или как?  
Джонни медленно покрутил в руках отвёртку, пойманную секундами ранее. И только потом ответил:  
\- Или как.  
Марк знал, что это может продолжаться долго, может быть, саму вечность, поэтому сказал то, что от него изначально ждали. «Пожалуйста» прозвучало как ругательство, но его было достаточно.  
\- Вчера мне казалось, что я умру от боли, а сегодня вообще ничего не чувствую, и я не знаю, что хуже, - это было откровением, и Марк не понимал, почему оно вырвалось. Не понимал, почему так происходило в каждую их встречу.  
\- Все это ограничилось одним днём. Ты был без сознания всего пару часов, - Джонни стоял напротив на расстоянии вытянутый руки и смотрел так, словно у Марка на лице выгравирована дата смерти, и ему очень жаль. – Я отключил на время блок, который соединялся с двигательным нервом, поэтому ты ничего не чувствуешь. У тебя сигнальный датчик разбит.  
\- Как долго его заменять?  
\- Недолго, - Джонни щёлкнул пальцами, и между ними возник экран. В схематично разобранном протезе, который вот уже второй год заменял Марку руку, были какие-то дополнения. – Решил апгрейднуть.

Джонни рассматривал детали, собирая заново протез, а Марк смотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо за сеткой экрана, чувствуя невыносимо острую потребность сбежать. Впрочем, как всегда. Пролететь вниз на десять уровней, чтобы оказаться в земной части, где проживали беженцы, бандиты и воры. Проехать полгорода, чтобы оказаться в районе, где не живут, а прячутся. Сколько раз Джонни задавался вопросом, что понадобилось младшему императорскому сыну в этом захолустье? И задается ли он вопросом сейчас, зачем нужно было проделывать весь этот путь со сломанным датчиком в протезе? Зачем, Марк? Чтобы захотеть сбежать?

Подготовив инструменты и детали, Джонни бесцеремонно раздвинул колени Марка и расположился между. Спустил с потолка бионический лазер, центрируя над повреждённым надплечьем.  
\- Сидим тихо, - как обычно, скомандовал он, начиная аккуратно расшивать швы, которые просвечивались под ультрафиолетом с изнанки. Этот процесс был настоящей пыткой. Джонни быстро заменил датчик, скрутил пару проводов, которые вывело из портов, что-то подправил в блоке. Затем так же аккуратно подшил кожу, выглаживая на ней шрамы. Марк не чувствовал никакой боли. Совсем. Но именно в такие моменты не отказался бы от небольшой отрезвляющей порции. Пытка заключалась в том, что было слишком близко. Сжать бы колени и не выпускать. Интересно, как на это отреагировал бы Джонни? Вряд ли это могло закончиться чем-то хорошим. Да и смелым Марк был только в собственном воображении. 

\- Говорят, нужно поцеловать место раны, чтобы быстрее зажило, - наигранно весело проговорил он, когда Джонни похлопал по абсолютно здоровому и снова рабочему плечу. Рука двигалась немного заторможено, словно пробуждалась после спячки. Джонни провёл кончиками пальцев по теплой коже, повторяя путь за лазером. Никаких швов, шрамов и прочих неровностей. Вниз по предплечью, вдоль по запястью - оригинальный маршрут в преисподнюю. Теперь-то Марк все чувствовал – и чужие пальцы на своей коже, в том числе. Из-за этого бросало в жар.  
\- Идеально зажило. Так что дополнительные махинации не потребуется, - Джонни улыбнулся, разыгрывая тот же спектакль, что и Марк. – Тебе нужно идти, пока совсем не стемнело. 

А бионический лазер мог бы поработать так же с сердцем? Кажется, там не зажило. Хотя, конечно, поцелуй был бы приятнее. Марк с досадой спрыгнул с кушетки, стягивая со спинки кресла свои толстовку и куртку. Джонни вызвал лифт, и десять секунд они поднимались в тишине. 

Во всю гостиную был развёрнут экран с телевидением. Джэхён (родственник? друг? любовник? Джонни) рисовал на планшете и, заметив Марка, дружелюбно поприветствовал. Джэхён был настолько красивым, что иногда не верилось, что он настоящий. А ещё он жил с Джонни и был для него кем-то, и этого хватало, чтобы его не любить. Если бы Марк не завис, он успел бы пройти гостиную до того, как по телевизору покажут новости, которые крутили изо дня в день, словно это было невероятным событием всех времён и народов. Младший сын императора Фуситё и старший сын адмирала Симадзу объявили о своей помолвке. И что особенного в этом? Люди женятся каждый чёртов день.

\- Мои поздравления, - сказал Джэхён, будто специально делая ситуацию ещё более неловкой. Марк лишь кивнул и пошёл к выходу вслед за Джонни, терпение и гостеприимство которого заканчивались. 

Пустая улица Синдзюку была похожа на туманность Ориона. Между неоновыми вывесками вплетались блестящие дорожки мелких фонарей. Эта смесь цветов не была природной, но всё равно завораживала, особенно на фоне чёрного неба. Синдзюку считался потерянным островом, край которого уходил в бездну. Многолетняя война сильнее всего отразилась на первом уровне, существование которого оставалось вопросом времени. 

Марк надел кепку и накинул сверху капюшон. Судя по влажному воздуху собирался дождь. Хотелось прикоснуться к лицу Джонни хотя бы напоследок, но Джонни резко перехватил вскинутую руку, сжимая запястье там, где под кожей был зафиксирован сигнальный датчик.  
\- Будь осторожен.  
Джонни закрыл дверь, и стена тут же обросла плющом. 

Марк усмехнулся. Может, если бы Джонни хоть раз запретил к нему приходить, он бы послушался.

***

Джонни уткнулся лбом в закрытую дверь, делая медленные вдох-выдох. Встречи с Марком всегда были спонтанными и подготовиться к ним морально не было возможности. Приходилось выворачиваться наизнанку, чтобы не распыляться никому ненужными эмоциями. В этот раз было особенно сложно. Пока Марк был без сознания, Джонни провёл диагностику поврежденного датчика. Чип закоротило не случайно, кто-то приложил к этому руку. Когда ты сын императора, на твоей голове с рождения висит мишень. И хотя можно было поступить разумно, обратившись сразу к любому мастеру протезирования, Марк разумным не был. Ему повезло, что он добрался до Джонни раньше, чем умер от болевого шока.

\- Хватит приставать к двери, она ни в чём не виновата, - Джонни повернулся. Джэхён широко улыбался, словно выдал самую лучшую шутку за всю свою жизнь. Он потянул Джонни за руку, утягивая в гостиную и усаживая на диван. По телевизору снова крутили новости, и это было ещё одной головной болью. Джэхён, конечно же, как проницательный лучший друг, заметил изменения на его лице.  
\- Пожалуйста, ничего не говори, - попросил Джонни. Обсуждать свадьбу Марка с симадзуйским принцем не было никакого желания.  
\- Забавно то, что я и не собирался! Но теперь… Ты ведь сам начал, - Джэхён сидел на полу, вернувшись к чертежам космолёта, который он пытался спроектировать к ежегодному конкурсу. – Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Это как на меня, только с огромным желанием уложить в свою постель.  
Джонни не стал спорить. Джэхён был убеждён в своей правоте, и собственно, окей, всё так и было.  
\- В его распоряжении свита из всяких профессиональных медиков, но Марк всегда приходит к тебе. Разве это не говорит о чём-то? По крайней мере, доверяет он тебе больше, чем всем этим императорским прихвостням.

Время близилось к ночи, и Джонни нехотя встал с дивана. Нужно было закончить цифровую модель титановый кисти с алмазным покрытием на коже. Заказ холёной дамочки с пятого уровня. Джонни ненавидел скучные непонятные заказы, но за счёт них мог прокормить себя и Джэхёна, поэтому и брался. Вернувшись в мастерскую, он включил проектор, выгружая незаконченную 3D модель кисти. Только вот сосредоточиться не получалось. Взгляд то и дело блуждал по кушетке, на которой час назад лежал Марк. Почему-то вспомнилось, как он упорно пытался приподняться. На его лице всегда отражалась грандиозная смесь эмоций, но в тот момент там не было страха. Сам факт того, что Марк, превозмогая боль, добрался до нижнего уровня не укладывался у Джонни в голове. То есть. В целом его мотивация была понятна – однажды Джонни спас Марка и в экстренном порядке создал для него протез. Наверное, Джонни, оказавшись в похожем положении, тоже предпочел бы с возникшими проблемами обращаться непосредственно к мастеру. Но сегодняшний случай был опрометчивым. С сильной концентрированной болью нельзя тянуть. Марк мог отключиться по пути, так и не добравшись до Джонни, и эта мысль до ужаса пугала. 

Джонни не хотел обманываться собственной исключительностью. Он вообще мало понимал императорского сына, который без пяти минут был окольцован. Джонни видел симадзуйского принца сотни раз на разных новостных порталах. Ли Тэён был не только безумно красивым, но и, в противоположность своему отцу, приятным и дипломатичным. Вместе с Марком они создали синдикат доброй воли, и вся их деятельность, что вместе, что по одиночке была направлена на улучшение жизни верхних и нижних уровней. Они пытались восстановить то, что было разрушено войной, их отцами. Поэтому то, с какой частотой пару показывали по телевизору, не удивляло. Люди, самые обычные, с нижних уровней, надеялись на этот союз, ожидая, что после свадьбы холодная война с Симадзу прекратится, и наступит долгожданный мир. Джонни тоже хотелось в это верить. Только вот что-то жутко эгоистичное внутри мечтало, чтобы эта свадьба не состоялась. Будь у Джонни в распоряжении ещё одна, резервная, Вселенная, он не стал бы противиться своим чувствам. Но, увы. Не было никаких резервов.

***

Когда Марк зашёл в спальню, Тэён стоял напротив панорамного окна, скрестив руки на груди. Было непонятно на что он смотрел – на искусственное ночное небо или на отражение Марка. В любом случае, он волновался, и Марку стало стыдно. Меньше всего ему хотелось подводить Тэёна, особенно после всего, что он пообещал.  
\- Моим людям удалось проследить за тобой вплоть до первого уровня, и только благодаря потрясающей удаче ты потерялся в метро.  
\- Я знаю. Прости. Всё пошло не по плану, - Марк подошел к Тэёну и в качестве примирительного жеста обнял со спины. Тэён развернулся, недовольно поджал губы, но, тем не менее, обнял Марка в ответ.  
\- Вряд ли мне нужно напоминать тебе об этом, но, если мой отец узнает, что ты периодически сбегаешь на первый уровень к какому-то парню, он может расторгнуть свадьбу. Твой отец тоже не обрадуется такому положению дел. Просто скажи, мы всё ещё боремся за одно?  
Марк кивнул.  
\- Впредь буду осторожнее. Честно.

Тэён посмотрел на него не читаемым взглядом, но ничего не сказал, выпуская из своих рук. Марк очень устал, но понимал, что не сможет уснуть. Не сейчас. Поэтому принял предложение Тэёна выпить. Марк налил в стакан что-то из первой попавшейся бутылки и расположился на полу, присев в позу лотоса. Искусственное небо за окном было таким некрасивым после дождливого неба на первом уровне. Марк пробыл под дождём совсем немного, но уже скучал по этому ощущению, когда капли стекают по лицу и холодят кожу. На десятом уровне было прекрасно всё, кроме того, что это всё являлось ненастоящим.  
\- Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось? – Тэён сидел рядом и пил то же самое, что Марк, морщась при каждом глотке.  
\- Кто-то повредил мой датчик, и я едва не умер от боли, - Марк не стал врать. Тэён был единственным человеком, которому он мог сказать, как есть, не чувствуя себя при этом слабым. Удивительно, но страх за собственную жизнь догнал его только сейчас, когда он оказался дома. Ничего не скажешь, безопасное место. Забавно (или не очень), но рядом с Джонни Марку никогда не было страшно.

На лице Тэёна тут же отразилась смесь эмоций от беспокойства до сочувствия, но, задавая вопрос, его голос оставался ровным и спокойным.  
\- Есть предположения, кто бы это мог быть?  
Марк пожал плечами. Список тех, кто желал ему смерти, свитком докатился бы от десятого до первого уровня.  
\- Повреждённый датчик не убивает мгновенно, обычно люди умирают от болевого шока, - заметил Тэён.  
\- Это ты к чему?  
\- К тому, что, возможно, нападавший знал, что ты не будешь чиниться у своих мастеров.  
Марк нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, к чему вёл Тэён.  
\- Это не Джонни.  
\- Я не имел ввиду его, - смягчился Тэён, успокаивающе сжав руку Марка. – Но до свадьбы остался месяц, и нам нужно сделать всё возможное, чтобы ее не скомпрометировать. Потерпеть всего месяц без приключений, хорошо?

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, что месяц без приключений в понимании Тэёна означал месяц без вылазок на первый уровень. У Марка язык не поворачивался дать ему это обещание. Что угодно, только не это. Тэён, не получивший ответ, отсалютовал Марку пустым стаканом и сказал, что пойдёт спать. Он выглядел расстроенным, и Марк ненавидел себя за это, но ещё больше ненавидел давать пустые обещания. Месяц – довольно большой срок, чтобы не видеться с человеком, который занимал большую часть головы и, боже, ладно, сердца. Каким же Марк стал лицемером, когда глобальная мечта построить новый мир без войны столкнулась с личной мечтой, где не было продуманных браков и жизни на десятом уровне. В один момент масштабность перестала перевешивать. Теперь это понимал даже Тэён.

Холодная война внесла свои коррективы: Марк с детства был вынужден таскаться за отцом, то же самое происходило с Тэёном. На фоне общих проблем они и подружились. Были, конечно, и переломные моменты в их дружбе. В шестнадцать лет Марку казалось, что Тэён для него весь мир, в тот период жизни так и было. Они перестали общаться, и молчание между ними длилось полгода, пока Марк не перерос это острое чувство и не успокоился. Когда их отцы сошлись на одном решении – свадьбе – Марк не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Ни разочарования, ни радости. Но, наверное, это всё же было к лучшему. Его судьба, так или иначе, ему не принадлежала. Как и Тэёну. А так: они мечтали об одном и том же, и совместно могли решить множество проблем. Практически идеальный союз.

В третьем часу ночи, после ледяного душа, Марк лёг на свободную половину кровати, накрываясь своим одеялом до носа. Тэён не спал. Это стало очевидным, когда он передвинулся ближе к Марку, закидываю руку на талию и прижимая к своей груди. У Марка сердце сжималось в такие моменты. Он просто надеялся, что, обнимая его, Тэён делал это только из дружеских побуждений. Усложнять и без того непростую ситуацию не хотелось. 

Марк никогда не скрывал ничего от Тэёна. Свою влюблённость в Джонни, в том числе. Но сам Тэён личными чувствами делился редко, и иногда это тревожило. Они любили друг друга, просто не так, как любят супруги. Марк лишь надеялся, что вот такая не совсем полноценная для брака любовь была между ними взаимной.

***

\- Полетели, - сказал Джэхён, выпуская из рук голографическую модель космолёта. Джонни с улыбкой наблюдал как космолёт пролетает по гостиной, облетает вокруг его головы и, вернувшись обратно к Джэхёну, после слепящего мерцания исчезает.  
\- Отличная работа.  
\- Вообще-то идеальная, - поправил Джэхён, подмигнув. Скромностью его друг не страдал.

\- Ты куда-то собрался? – поинтересовался Джонни, когда Джэхён нацепил на запястья браслеты и накинул на плечи кожанку.  
\- Проект доделан, теперь со спокойной душой можно покорять чужие сердца.  
\- Главное, не разбивай.

Джэхён посмотрел на Джонни так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. 

\- А теперь смотри. Как замечательный лучший друг и просто отличный человек, я приготовил для тебя пятничный холостяцкий ужин, - Джэхён щелкнул пальцами, и из бара выехал стол, на котором стояла бутылку с коллекционным вермутом, лимонная газировка и два бокала. Ужин, видимо, предполагался исключительно алкогольным.  
\- Почему два бокала?  
\- Потому что мне тоже нужно выпить.  
Джонни рассмеялся. Волнующийся перед свиданием Джэхён – когда он ещё такое увидит. Он разливал вермут по бокалам, смешивая с газировкой, когда сработала система оповещения. Кто-то позвонил в дверь.

\- Это не ко мне, - тут же среагировал Джэхён, замечая, как напрягся Джонни. Их редкими гостями были исключительно потенциальные заказчики, с которыми они заранее обговаривали время посещения.  
\- Без комментариев, - попросил Джонни, когда камера зафиксировала лицо посетителя. Джэхён сделал вид, словно закрывает рот на замок. Конечно же, при этом он ухмыльнулся. Лучший друг и замечательный человек ничего не скажешь.

Джонни открыл дверь, нехотя приглашая Марка пройти. Он не ожидал, что увидит его в ближайшее время, учитывая, что через день у Марка была запланирована свадьба. Очередная глупая выходка, которая могла стоить каждому из них жизни.  
\- Эм… Я, видимо, не вовремя, - взгляд Марка скользнул от Джэхёна к двум бокалам, и стало понятно, что он подразумевал под «не вовремя». Джонни не думал его разубеждать, но Джэхён вмешался.  
\- Да нет, наоборот. Составишь Джонни компанию, а мне нужно идти, - он в один заход допил вермут, заменил свой бокал на новый и махнул рукой. – Хорошего вечера, не скучайте без меня, - проходя мимо Джонни, Джэхён улыбнулся так подначивающе, что захотелось придушить его на месте. 

Оставшись с Марком наедине, Джонни растерялся. Обычно всё было понятно с первого взгляда – Марк приходил, когда возникали проблемы с протезом. Они спускались в мастерскую, и Джонни устранял неполадки, параллельно выслушивая бесконечные вопросы Марка о своей работе. Привычная и, ну, почти безопасная схема общения. Сегодня Марк не спешил делиться причиной своего посещения, и Джонни это изрядно нервировало. После прошлой их встречи он думал, если честно, что она станет последней. И весь этот месяц убеждал себя, что это к лучшему. Если совсем не кривить душой, то убеждения были слабыми и мало работали. 

\- Я по делу, но это не связано с протезом, - Марк, наконец-то, ожил. Он подошёл к столу, рассматривая бутылку. – Я могу взять вермут с собой в мастерскую?  
Джонни не хотелось лишних споров, поэтому он просто кивнул, направляясь в сторону лифта.  
\- Что отмечали? – спросил Марк, когда они переместились в мастерскую. Оказавшись в рабочем пространстве Джонни почувствовал себя спокойнее. Это просто работа, которую нужно выполнить; обыкновенные отношения заказчик – исполнитель.  
\- Джэхён закончил свой проект к конкурсу, - солгал Джонни. Не было никакого праздника или особого случая. Был только Джэхён, который почему-то думал, что Джонни находился в подвешенном состоянии. – Расскажешь про своё дело? 

Марк достал из внутреннего кармана куртки сверток, в который был завёрнут раритетный компас с символом Фуситё. Такие вещи не выставлялись даже на самых фешенебельных аукционах. Компас, скорее всего, являлся фамильной ценностью и передавался из поколения в поколение. 

\- Сможешь починить и отреставрировать так, чтобы не задело символ?  
Джонни переставил компас на панель сканирования, выводя оцифрованный вариант на экран. Прибору было около четырёхсот лет, судя по литому алюминиевому корпусу.  
\- Он не сломан, просто размагнитился. А вот реставрация займёт, как минимум, часа два. Слишком много мелких царапин вокруг феникса.  
\- Круто. Я подожду, - Марк взял с рабочего стола Джонни кружку, выливая остатки кофе в горшок с кактусом, и занял его кресло. Сработал источник питания, установленный специально, чтобы проектор включался автоматом, и на экране высветилось трехмерное изображение глазниц. Марк присвистнул, читая характеристики, среди которых упоминались лазерные лучи.  
\- Это законно вообще? 

Джонни проигнорировал вопрос, сосредоточившись на восстановлении компаса. Вся сложность заключалась в том, что для реставрации подобного рода вещей не требовалось непосредственное участие Джонни. Восстанавливало и реставрировало исключительно созданное им устройство. Вряд ли у Джонни получится создавать видимость причастности к работе все два часа. Это было так тупо – бояться общаться с Марком. 

Через полчаса Джонни надоело ходить вокруг компаса и изображать деятельность. Он отобрал у Марка свою кружку с вермутом и сделал пару глотков. Без кислой лимонной газировки было слишком приторно. Джонни свернул экран с глазницами. Эта работа не входила в категорию того, чем он мог бы гордиться.  
\- Это не законно, и ты это знаешь.  
\- Ну да. Как и мой протез, - Марку было всё равно, что совсем не вписывалось в его программу доброй воли. Наверное, это было что-то вроде отдачи – Джонни его спас, а Марк закрывал глаза на сферу его деятельности.  
\- Что особенного в этом компасе? – поинтересовался Джонни. Он понимал, что это фамильная ценность империи Фуситё, но в связи с предстоящим событием не совсем было понятно, зачем из-за компаса рисковать. Стоило Джонни об этом подумать, как тут же щёлкнуло. То, как мялся Марк с ответом, только подтверждало догадку. – Это подарок на свадьбу? – предположил он, собственно, уже зная, что прав.  
\- Ага, - Марк подвинул к себе бутылку с вермутом, словно ему нужно было что-то подержать в руках. – Типа традиция такая – дарить жениху какую-то важную вещь, обозначающую принадлежность к семье. 

За все время они впервые затронули предстоящую свадьбу Марка. Браки по договору не являлись редкостью, и Джонни знал, что этот брак был именно таким, но совершенно не представлял, что на самом деле чувствует Марк. По крайней мере, Тэён часто упоминался Марком, они дружили с детства, и это говорит о многом. Может быть, этот договор не являлся для них пыткой, а был лишь условностью. Хотелось в это верить – с одной стороны. С той, менее искренней, но желающей Марку исключительно счастья. 

Марк с шумом поставил бутылку на стол и поднялся. У него глаза блестели, и алкоголь тут был ни при чём. Джонни не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, когда Марк остановился напротив него. Между ними было настолько мизерное расстояние, что не получалось даже ровно дышать. А потом дыхание вовсе спёрло – Марк прижался к груди Джонни сначала лбом, потом губами, и эти прикосновения отпечатались на коже сквозь футболку. Желание отодвинуться столкнулось с желанием прижать к себе ещё сильнее, поэтому Джонни завис где-то посередине, позволяя чужим пальцам исследовать напрягшийся живот. Марк поднял голову, в его взгляде было столько решимости, словно он шёл на войну и не собирался отступать даже под угрозой смерти. Через минуту (или вечность?) Марк резко остановился, будто вся инициатива, исходившая от него, в миг рассеялась.

\- Не нужно начинать делать то, в чём не уверен.  
\- Пока что я свободен и независим, - тихо сказал Марк, словно убеждал в этом сам себя. – Даже если нет, разве это имеет какое-то значение? Или тебе не нравится?  
\- Мне всё равно, - соврал Джонни  
\- Тогда ты мог бы продолжить за меня? В качестве подарка на свадьбу, например.  
Марк был избалованным, и это не удивляло, титул и статус младшего сына сказывались. Но то, с какой лёгкостью он выставлял Джонни в качестве подарка разочаровывало. Джонни был мастером по протезированию, а не протезом, и чувствовал всё в том же объёме, что и любой человек.  
\- Ты только что сказал, что тебе всё равно, так в чём проблема? – не дождавшись от Джонни реакции, Марк сделал шаг назад, и сразу стало пусто. Джонни хотел Марка – в этом и была проблема. Хотел, чтобы Марк приходил к нему не только чинить протез. Хотел, чтобы он всегда задавал сотню дурацких вопросов, большая часть которых вызывала только раздражение. Хотел прикоснуться к его лицу и поцеловать. И разложить на своём столе тоже хотел. 

Джонни было наплевать на чувства симадзуйского принца, которого он видел только по телевизору. Решение быть честным или не честным с Тэёном оставалось на совести Марка. Понять бы только, готов ли сам Джонни стать чужим капризом. 

Пискнул реставрационный прибор, оповещая о пройденном первом этапе. Джонни обошёл Марка, чтобы проверить, в каком состоянии находился компас, хотя это совсем не требовалось. Работа была автоматизированной. Рассматривая символ Фуситё, почему-то вспомнились слова Джэхёна о том, что Марк не приходил просто так и что-то там о доверии. Но даже если предположить, что всё так и было, имело ли это хоть какой-то смысл?

Когда Джонни повернулся, Марк сидел на столе, чуть откинувшись назад и опираясь на руки. Ноги были слегка раздвинуты, и в таком виде он походил на подарок больше, чем сам Джонни. Именно в этот момент сомнения отпали. Джонни никогда не сможет воплотить в жизнь все свои «хочу», но сейчас у него есть шанс осуществить, как минимум, пару пунктов.

Марк выглядел расслабленным - таким Джонни видел его только под сильной дозой обезболивающего. Обычно он страдал гиперактивностью, и за его движениями не всегда удавалось уследить. Всё в нём сейчас - от позы до спокойного выражения лица - завораживало. Джонни мог любоваться вечность, но перестал подвисать, когда Марк раздвинул ноги ещё шире. Благоразумие улетело куда-то за самый край Синдзюку, откуда никто не возвращался живым. Первым делом Джонни, как мечтал сотни раз, когда Марк сидел на кушетке, прикоснулся к его лицу, обрисовывая острые линии. Всегда было интересно насколько они острые и можно ли было об них пораниться, хотя второе стало очевидным уже давно - ранило в каждую их встречу и без прикосновений. Джонни прошёлся большим пальцем по нижней губе, слегка надавливая. У них было не так много времени, но когда ещё появится возможность трогать и изучать? И наслаждаться реакциями - покрасневшими скулами, приоткрытому рту, дрожащим коленям. 

Марк резко выпрямился, схватившись за затылок Джонни, чтобы приблизить к своему лицу, и поцеловал. Сначала прижался губами, покусывая. Делал это невесомо и медленно, словно специально, чтобы всё оставалось на грани - когда каждый нерв натянут до предела, а охватившее волнение покалывает на кончиках пальцев. Такое приятное, тянущее внизу живота, предвкушение. Джонни несло мыслями далеко вперёд, когда он подумал о том, что ещё можно делать с Марком так же медленно. Он сжал его бёдра, притягивая к себе ещё ближе и углубляя поцелуй. 

Вот бывают люди слова, а кто-то - дела. И помимо прочих вещей, Джонни вдохновляло то, что Марк был человеком и слова, и дела. Это транслировалось во всём, что он обещал людям, которые в него верили, и во всём, чем занимался, чтобы эти общения исполнить. Смог бы хоть один человек проигнорировать эти качества и не упасть? Джонни не смог, может быть, не сильно и пытался. И сейчас был готов падать на сотню уровней ниже, даже если его не ожидало ничего, кроме агонии. 

Когда закончился воздух, Марк вжался носом в шею Джонни, словно только там получал кислород. Его пальцы скользили по широким плечам. Застыть бы так навсегда. Джонни догадывался, что навсегда закончится сегодня, но задвинул эти мысли в дальний ящик сознания.  
\- Знаешь, о чём я часто думал, когда ты чинил мне протез? - губы Марка задевали кожу, когда он говорил.  
\- Удиви меня, - хрипло произнёс Джонни, начиная терять связь с реальностью.  
\- О том, что ты мог бы поднять меня на руки и взять у стены.  
Джонни едва не застонал вслух, представляя.  
\- Достойные мысли сына императора, - выговорилось с трудом. Марк рассмеялся, немного отодвигаясь. Нашарив рукой бутылку с вермутом, он сделал глоток, а потом смочил пальцы и прошёлся ими вдоль чужой шеи. Когда Марк повторил, проложенный своими пальцами путь, языком - это стало последней каплей.  
\- Думаю, я вполне мог бы, - сказал Джонни.  
У стены, на столе, на полу. Хоть на краю угасающего Синдзюку.

***

Возвращаться после случившегося в общий дом с Тэёном было сложно. Марк предполагал, что такими и будут последствия - в горле застрял огромный ком, словно совесть, всё прошедшее время сидела, тихо сжавшись, а потом в одно мгновение разжалась, не позволяя спокойно дышать. Утешало только то, что Тэён уехал домой в Симадзу, чтобы решить какие-то организационные моменты. Марку было всё равно, какие цветы будут свисать с потолков, какая музыка будет играть во время церемонии, поэтому умыл руки ещё в самом начале, когда было принято решение об их браке. И он мог только догадываться, обижало ли его безразличие Тэёна. За последний год всё стало таким непонятным - свои, чужие чувства. Вот бы не разбираться в них, а просто жить по веянию души.

Марк провёл около часа на третьем уровне, зависнув на станции Хоккайдо. За ним всегда следили, поэтому приходилось быть максимально осторожным, чтобы лишний раз не светиться. В прошлый раз Марк сильно облажался, и ему повезло, что люди Симадзу в первую очередь докладывали всю информацию Тэёну и только потом, по необходимости, его отцу. 

Спрятавшись в пустой будке, Марк сидел, уткнувшись в колени, и до сих пор не верил, что это случилось - Джонни не отказал ему и позволил не только остаться, но и. Марка бросало в жар от воспоминаний. И следом в холод, потому что это никогда больше не повторится. Так и перетягивало от одного состояния в другое. 

До дома Марк добрался глубокой ночью. В дверях его, вопреки всем планам, встретил Тэён, который, видимо, решил не оставаться в Симадзу и сразу вернуться. В широких пижамных штанах и рубашке и с очками на переносице он выглядел таким мягким и...семейным. Марк не смог ему даже в глаза посмотреть, что уж говорить о словах.  
\- Ты поздно, - сказал Тэён, прислонившись плечом к стене. В его тоне не отражалось осуждение. Но Марк знал его с детства. Тэёну никогда и не нужно было как-то проявлять свои эмоции. Чем спокойнее он был, тем сильнее это характеризовало степень его расстройства.  
\- Так получилось, - Марк не хотел объясняться. И не должен был отчитываться за каждый свой шаг, перед Тэёном тоже. Обычно всё делалось по инерции - к чему было лишний раз что-то скрывать, когда правда могла бы, как минимум, провести между ними грань.  
\- Выглядишь уставшим, - Тэён профессионально обходил слова, которые могли бы сделать неудобно, но Марка начало это только бесить. Было бы проще, если бы Тэён сказал, как есть. Выглядел Марк затраханным. От него несло вермутом, который липко стягивал кожу на ключицах, животе и ниже. Джинсы скрывали засосы, которыми была усеяна внутренняя сторона бёдер. Джонни сделал всё возможное, чтобы Марк выглядел именно так. 

Проходя мимо Тэёна, Марк вынужден был снова остановиться. Тэён среагировал быстро, хватая его за запястье. Но даже в этом захвате не было силы. Кажется, если бы Тэён в принципе был способен на убийство, то и убивал бы он мягко. И почему именно этот человек столкнулся с чужим бунтарством и нежеланием плыть по течению, когда вся их жизнь имела только такой, односторонний, вектор. Тэён заслуживал самого лучшего, и Марк в это лучшее не вписывался. Сегодня он вообще мало куда вписывался.  
\- Я был у Джонни, доволен? И я не понимаю, зачем тебе нужно, чтобы я всегда об этом проговаривал, когда ты и так всё знаешь.  
\- Видимо, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что брак между нами только формальность.  
\- Так это и происходит, когда люди, не влюблённые друг в друга, подписывают какой-то договор.

Тэён отпустил руку Марка. И если бы обречённость в глазах Тэёна имела какую-то физическую силу, то это сломало бы мир. За эту ночь на Марка так посмотрели во второй раз. Складывалась весьма не утешительная тенденция. И как после всего этого верить в свою способность улучшить чьи-то жизни. Пока выходило только их разрушать.  
\- Ты прав, - просто сказал Тэён. - Я решил, что после свадьбы мы переедем в Симадзу.  
\- Разве мы не должны решить этот вопрос совместно?  
\- По договору право выбора жилья остаётся за мной.  
Марк даже улыбнулся. Ну, наконец-то, айсберг спокойствия тронулся.  
\- Ладно, - легко согласился он, удивляя Тэёна отсутствием попыток оспорить. Марк устал. И теперь ему уже всё равно, где он будет жить. - Ещё что-нибудь?  
Тэён снял очки и покачал головой. Он определенно хотел сказать что-то, но, как обычно, сдерживался. Тэён продолжал смотреть на Марка с удушающей обречённостью, его взгляд блуждал где-то между беспорядочно торчащими волосами и застрял на шее, которая, наверное, выглядела так же, как бёдра - весьма красноречиво.  
\- Ну тогда, если договор позволяет, я хотел бы сходить в душ и лечь спать.  
Марк сделал пару шагов, но остановился, понимая, что не может завершить их разговор таким образом. Это было нечестно по отношению к Тэёну.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил, что... - «любишь меня» зависло в воздухе. Марку было странно произнести это вслух. Он не был до конца уверен, стоило ли вообще об этом говорить, но хотелось расставить точки.  
\- Виноват. Всегда считал, что это очевидно.  
\- Прости, - Марк сам не знал, к чему привязано это извинение. Просто...за всё?  
Но Тэён понимающе грустно улыбнулся. И на этом они разошлись.

Марк чувствовал так много всего, что это переходило все допустимые пределы. Словно его разум разделили, раскидав по галактикам. За закрытыми глазами возникало лицо Джонни - чаще всего сосредоточенное, когда он погружался в себя, концентрируясь на работе. 

Существовал ли Вселенский замысел? Когда череда событий имела смысл и к чему-то вела? Если так, то почему однажды в свой побег с десятого уровня, чтобы поучаствовать в митинге, Марк попал в гущу событий и попал в зону взрыва? Почему именно Джонни оказался рядом и вытащил из обвалов? К чему привела эта череда? Потеряв тогда руку, Марк только сильнее убедился в том, что в их мире мира нет совсем, а вот у него есть мизерный шанс это исправить. Но тогда же он обрёл другое чувство, и оно стало настолько сильным, что в какой-то момент мир без мира в итоге превратился в фон.

Сегодня Марк обещал Джонни, что больше его не побеспокоит. Пустых обещаний он не давал никогда.

Но если всё же Вселенский замысел существовал, то череда последующих событий снова могла привести его к Джонни. И, как минимум, одно обещание однажды Марк готов был нарушить.


End file.
